


Chaos on Her Lips

by dhazellouise



Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Chaos Magic, Chaotic Witch, Davina Becomes the Mediator of the Factions, Davina Wants Everyone to Reconcile, Davina Wants Peace in New Orleans, Gen, Nexus Being Davina Claire, Nexus Being Wanda Maximoff, Queen of Chaos, Reality-Warper, Self-Indulgent as hell, Temporary Amnesia, Wielder of Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Davina Claire was sacrificed to save New Orleans from total destruction. Yet the moment she was resurrected, she only remembered herself as Wanda Maximoff, who was known as Scarlet Witch and could use Chaos Magic. Now, it was up to her to keep the peace within New Orleans and serve as a Mediator between the Factions, which would hopefully stop the brewing Supernatural War.
Relationships: Davina Claire & The Factions, Davina Claire & The Originals, Scarlet Witch & Everyone, Wanda Maximoff & Everyone
Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you are wondering why I am reposting my fics, its because I deleted all of my fics when my mental health went spiraling out of control. Most of my fics have been deleted and now I am reposting those fics that only contains G to T rating and M rating that doesn't have some questionable premise. To those who dare repost my other stories without my permission shall be cursed and struck by some terrible ailment that she/he wished they were dead. I invoke the dark creatures of the ether or void to see the curse uphold forevermore.)

* * *

Stephen Strange had taught Wanda Maximoff everything she needed to know about Chaos Magic. However, when Scarlet Witch tried to alter reality itself to resurrect her dead lover, Vision, Stephen had to stop her.

"WANDA, YOU NEED TO STOP!" He shouted while he tightened the enchanted bindings around the furious witch.

"JEBEM TI SUNCE KRVAVO!" Wanda screamed at him in Serbian.

Stephen had known Wanda for quite some time now and he knew what her curse meant.

 _Fuck your bloody sun!_ was a curse Wanda usually said when she was thoroughly pissed. A curse word that Stephen was quite familiar with.

"YOU CAN'T BRING VISION BACK! EVEN IF YOU ALTER THE REALITY, IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" Stephen knew that there was no reasoning with her now.

Vision's death had driven Wanda over the edge, where it only worsened recently when the witch had started using Chaos Magic. A type of magic that put a lot of strain on the twenty-five year old woman's mind.

Now, Stephen was dealing with Wanda's nervous breakdown.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND MY LOST! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE! SO SPARE ME YOUR LAME LOGICAL REASONINGS!" Wanda yelled as she continued to struggle against his golden bindings. Her eyes and her entire figure glowing scarlet.

"Then, you left me no choice Wanda, but to use the Eye of Agamotto," Stephen tells her in a somber tone.

Afterward, he finally opened the amulet containing the all-seeing eye. The mystical talisman that could reveal the truth and replay past events. In Wanda's case, Stephen intended to use the all-seeing eye to show the witch of Vision's death over and over again until she was forced to accept the truth that Vision was dead and even perhaps forced the witch to lock those gruesome memories of Vision inside her mind, until all she could remember was the happy moments before Vision and her time with the Avengers.

The Eye of Agamotto lit up and Stephen listened as Wanda started cursing at him in earnest while she renewed her efforts to free herself from his bindings.

"JEBEM TI ROD!" _(FUCK YOUR KIND!)_ Wanda began and Stephen could only watch as the witch proceeded to scream obscenities at him while he allowed the Eye of Agamotto to work its magic.

"JEBEM TI BOGA!" _(FUCK YOUR GOD!)_

He observed as Wanda's glowing red eyes started to flicker as the power of the Eye began its initial bombardment.

"JEBEM TI SVE!" _(FUCK YOUR EVERYTHING!)_ was the last cursed that Wanda uttered as she began to scream without end.

Stephen could only watch grimly as Wanda seized, her glowing red eyes flickered on and off as she relived the moments of Vision's death over and over again inside her mind.

He knew that it would take no less than a minute before he could see the devastating effects of the Eye of Agamotto and he was right. What it seemed to be a short attack could be six times longer that the witch had suffered underneath the mental assault.

Stephen carefully watched when Wanda started to weaken, her struggles against his enchanted bindings became feeble. Even her screams turned into pitiful whimpers while tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

He felt a twinge of pity for the witch, but he had no other choice.

The reason the young woman was in that state to begin with was because Wanda could not bear the thought of losing the man she loved. So the only way to stop the Chaos-wielding witch and prevent her from warping the reality of the universe was to forcefully suppress her memories of Vision.

When Wanda finally stopped moving, Stephen ended the effects of the Eye of Agamotto and slowly dispelled the golden bindings from the witch. However, he should have not let his guard down so easily because the moment he removed the enchanted ropes, there was a burst of scarlet light around Wanda's figure right before a black void appeared behind her.

In moments, Stephen could only watch when Wanda hoisted herself into a sitting position before she tumbled into the dark void.

As the black hole closed shut, Stephen understood that Wanda had taken the risk of travelling through dimension while in such a vulnerable state.

At a glance, he knew that there was only pure chaos inside that black hole where Wanda had gone off to.

Pure chaos that no mortal could survive.

Wanda would die if she stayed there for too long and her body would be destroyed in the process.

* * *

**NEW ORLEANS**

**FRENCH QUARTER**

"It's been months since she's been in a coma, Genevieve," Monique Devereaux says, "Davina is the only one who has become like that after she was resurrected. I think it's time for us to give up. I am quite certain that she's not going to wake up at all. The Ancestors must have cursed her after she turned her back on our Coven and after she used her magic to help Marcel and his vampires."

"You might be right, Monique. This must be the work of the Ancestors, but let us wait for another week to see if she wakes up." Genevieve replied.

"Why do we still need to wait?"

"Because I already made a promise to Marcel to help Davina and I have to make it appear that I am trying to do something for her at least," Genevieve replied. "Also, I consider it a bad form to end Davina's life support when the Faction Party is just three days away. We can't attend the party while we are in mourning for losing Davina."

"Perhaps we can turn off her life support once the party is over," Monique suggested, sounding hopeful.

"We will revisit our plans after the party is - "

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

A sudden piercing scream cut through the air, which startled both Genevieve and Monique. At once, the two witches whirled around to stare at the figure suddenly sitting up from the hospital bed, who was in the process of removing her oxygen mask.

"What happened to me?! Why am I in a hospital?!" The figure from the bed demanded with a surprising foreign accent in her voice.

Both Monique and Genevieve could only gape in shock at the figure, who was now apparently awake.

"And who the hell are you?!" was Davina Claire's last question as she stared at them.

* * *


	2. Social Pariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she is discharge from the hospital, she soon learns how much she is hated by her own Coven

_They said my name is Davina Claire_ , she thought as she looked through her bedroom window that afforded her a small view of the French Quarter. _But I don't remember anything at all…I don't remember being this girl named_ _ **Davina Claire.**_

" _You looked different...more_ _ **mature**_ _..."_ Monique, the other Harvest Girl, had commented the moment she _\- Davina -_ woke up from the coma.

Meanwhile, the redheaded witch - Genevieve - explained everything that happened and who she was supposed to be.

At first, Davina was confused but after she looked at herself in the mirror and saw a foreign face, she was downright lost and... _shocked?_

" _You were sacrificed to complete the Harvest ritual and save New Orleans from total destruction when you almost lost control of the power that was inside of you. However, you failed to wake up once you were resurrected. It's been months since then and many thought you were a lost cause until today…We are truly glad to see you back Davina...and now that you are here, you will be able to help us with our cause..."_ Genevieve - the Elder, and Leader of the French Quarter Coven - had told her.

" _Our cause? What do you mean by that?"_ She had asked afterward.

" _Everything will be explained to you once you are back in our Coven's headquarters, where you can continue your recovery. At the moment, we will have to talk to your physician for a possible discharge today..."_ the Elder Witch Genevieve had said to her.

That was three days ago.

And within those three days, she soon learned that Davina Claire had done something terribly wrong to earn the hatred of her entire Coven and other Covens in New Orleans. It seemed that this Davina Claire had aided the Vampire Leader - Marcel Gerard - in subduing the witches' magic.

She also learned that Davina had not known about what occurred in the Harvest Ritual and had only felt vengeance after she realized that she was to be some kind of sacrificial lamb to allow the New Orleans witches a continued access to ancestral magic.

Apart from that, she also discovered that her actions had made her a complete pariah even after she was sacrificed to save the city. Despite her role in negating a possible catastrophic event in New Orleans, Davina Claire was considered persona non grata in her own Coven.

She learned all of this the moment she arrived at the place where some of the young witches were living.

Whether it was her awakening powers or not, she was able to catch glimpses of other people's thoughts and couldn't help but note the open hostility directed at her from her own Coven.

What's more troubling was the feeling of puzzlement and soon envy she could sense from the other young witches of her age after they noticed the changes in her.

It seemed that the seventeen year old her - the _Davina Claire_ \- had filled out in all the right places. Although she had only grown no more than two inches taller the last time she was alive.

Also, to her increasing chagrin, even her old clothes wouldn't fit her anymore. It was now far too tight around the chest and her hips area.

In the eyes of the others, Davina Claire had the body of a woman, but everyone still thought of her as nothing more than a teenager with a tendency for trouble.

Apart from that, other people had also noted her foreign accent, which she decided to keep because she no longer cared what the other witches thought of her.

They already thought badly of her. So speaking in a strange accent and sometimes in a different language didn't really matter at all. Even though some people started to look at her strangely.

" _I don't understand why you need to speak like that Davina,"_ Abigail had told her the other day when Davina had spoken to the girl. " _If you are trying to impress us or make it appear that you gained some knowledge during your death, it's not going to work. All of us already know that the Ancestors were against your decision in siding with the Vampires and allowing yourself to become a tool for Marcel._ _ **The Ancestors hate you.**_ _Don't believe otherwise._ "

Despite the cold treatment and the feelings of animosity from the others, Davina chose to ignore them and spent most of her time on her own, especially after the Coven found out that she could not use ancestral magic at all.

" _It seems that your connection to the Ancestors have been cut. I will consult with them if this is temporary or not…"_ Genevieve had informed her when Davina had failed to perform any type of ancestral magic under Genevieve's instruction.

For the past three days, Davina had tried to follow what the other Harvest Girls did, but she didn't have any access to the ancestral well.

However, within the safety of her room, she learned that she had access to a different type of magic.

A type of magic that she was afraid to show to her Coven.

_Not yet anyway._

She was not certain how they would react to a type of magic that she could call up instinctively and so easily if compared to ancestral magic.

Although it grated on Davina's nerves to pretend that she was powerless and hopeless in front of the other witches, especially her former friend Monique Deveraux, who loved to taunt her when Davina was unsuccessful in using ancestral magic.

Hence, she had not uttered a protest when Genevieve advised her to stay behind while the rest of their Coven would attend the Faction Party at the Abattoir later that night.

" _I think it would be unwise for you to join the Faction Party, Davina. Most especially when you do not recall your past altercation with the Mikaelson family. The same family who had hurt the people you cared about and even killed the boy you were infatuated with. I am certain that any of the Mikaelsons' will take advantage of your temporary amnesia when they learn this soon. So I suggest that you sit this one out and stay inside your room."_ Genevieve had ordered her.

An order that she did not plan on following.

In fact, as she stood there watching the sun make a descent across the skies, she was just ready to flex her real power and see what else she could do with it.

Because if she had the power to alter the fabric of reality as she suspected, Davina Claire would use it to gatecrash a party without anyone realizing she was there.

There was a subconscious part of herself that knew how to harness her power and she would use this knowledge to learn and adapt to the new environment she found herself in.

Davina did not trust Genevieve, Monique or other witches in her Coven.

How could she? When she was finally able to learn the dark secrets they kept closer to their hearts?

Monique wanted Genevieve and her dead. Genevieve was sleeping with the hybrid who had been hellbent on using Davina for his own gain and would have killed Davina himself if she turned against him.

All of this she had managed to pluck from their minds with just a wave of her hands or flick of her fingers.

She was still relearning the true nature of her power. Yet it only took her a few hours to hide the telltale scarlet glow of her powers and hide what she had been doing from the rest of her Coven.

No one would know what she was truly capable of until Davina was ready to reveal herself to the Supernatural community in New Orleans.

Perhaps she would have the chance to do that in the Faction Party that Genevieve didn't want her to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [bloomsburry-dhazel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)
> 
> __


End file.
